


You Fight Well

by RikuAxel10



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAxel10/pseuds/RikuAxel10





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Ichigo, wanna go a few rounds?” a voice called. Swords fell from attack to relaxation as the two Soul Reapers turn to see the owner of the voice.

 

“Oh, hey Ikkaku,” the orange haired man says, “sorry but Leona is training me.”

 

“You can be done if you want Ichigo,” a female voice says. He glances to his side and looks over at the lioness beside him.

 

“You’ve done enough today and you can go and relax or find someone else to practice those techniques with,” she says, a grin showed off her fangs, “in fact, if you aren’t going to take on Ikkaku, I’ll take him on. I’ve never fought you before it seems like fun.” The lioness turned and smirked at the “shaved” man.

 

“Fighting a Captain like you? Sounds like a blast,” Ikkaku grinned and tapped his sheathed sword on his shoulder. He watched the lioness step forward, her sword still gripped in her hand.

 

“You want the first move Captain?” Ikkaku asks, getting into a battle stance and drawing his sword.

 

“Please, call me Leona,” she says and readies herself, “and you can make the first move.” Ikkaku smirked and charged forward, his sword colliding with Leona’s. Ichigo stepped back to watch the two spar. He watched as Ikkaku hit her sword with both his sword and his sheath, and Leona was not moving. She stood there, moving her sword to block attacks but her stance never changed.

 

“Tell me Ikkaku, have you ever fought against anyone who uses hand-to-hand combat?” she asked, pushing him away from her.

 

“A few times but not very often, why?” he asks. Leona smirked and turned her sword upside down, slamming it into the ground and letting it go. With a shrug of her shoulders, she took off her Captain’s haori and placed it on her sword to hang, leaving her in her customized Soul Reaper uniform; revealing her arms from it being sleeveless and her feminine figure from the top being tighter around her. Ikkaku noticed her tail swish with anticipation and her claws extended from her hands. He noticed them glow a silver color before getting longer.

 

“What the?...” he mutters, not sure what just happened.

 

“I can focus my Spirit Energy into my claws or my teeth, making them stronger,” she says and charges for him, claws unsheathed and ready to strike. Leona swung one of her paws forward, cutting Ikkaku on his cheek but she made it barely cut him. He felt the sting of the cut and he saw her smirk.

 

“They cut just like steel,” she says, getting ready to strike once more. Ikkaku read her move and stepped back, barely missing her claws once again. Leona never gave him a chance to even use his Shikai of his Zanpakto; she was too fast and too aggressive in her attacks to give him a moment. But then suddenly she backed up and let her claws go back to normal.

 

“You better release your Shikai if you want a chance at surviving another 10 minutes,” Leona says with a smirk. She walked around her sword and placed the sheath beside it, then walked around the sword and began walking on all fours. Ikakku was unsure as to what to think as he had never seen her walk like that before. She growled lowly, her ears turning flat against her head and her gaze pierced his soul. She watched him for a moment and turned around, walking away, before a snarl erupted from her throat and she turned, giving a roar as she began chasing after him. He dodged and watched her make another round.

 

“Extend, Hozukimaru!” he calls in the small amount of time he had before she leaped at him again. She pushed him to the ground for a moment before he pushes her off of him. Instantly she gets back up and attacks again, this time his hand shot out and caught her in the chest, but he felt her claws tear at his uniform. She was pushed back once more and slid around his back, leaping on him and getting a grip of his uniform’s collar. Ikakku heard a tearing sound as he threw his weight forward into a somersault and knocking Leona off of him. She stalked around him and hissed before charging forward. Ikakku gripped Hozukimaru and swung with all his might, throwing her away from him.

 

“Ouch...nice one,” she compliments, rubbing haw jaw for a moment. This gave Ikakku the chance to stand up and get ready to fight once more.

 

“You surprised me Captain,” he says, “I wasn’t expecting all of that. Especially your speed.”

 

“I’ve got a lot of tricks up my sleeve, Third Seat Madarame.”

 

Leona and Ikakku circled each other before Leona charged. Ikakku began dodging all of her attacks at the last minute to tease her. He could hear her claws slicing through the air around his head. He was lucky she wasn’t using her special technique to make them longer like she had earlier. But he needed to get some distance between them. He did one thing he was always against doing in a fight: running. But he wasn’t going to be able to win with her this close. Ikakku flash stepped away but he could see and hear that the Captain of Squad 9 was right behind him. When he landed in the middle of the training grounds again, she was nowhere to be seen. For a moment he thought he lost her, but he felt her Spiritual Pressure closing in on him.

 

Leona let out a roar as she descended on him from above. He shoved Hozukimaru up and caught her under her arms, throwing her away from him but not without injuring her. He heard the blade slice through her skin and when she landed, a long but small slice was bleeding on her forearm. Leona looked at it and looked back at him, her ears going flat once more as she hissed at him.

 

The pair hadn’t noticed that more members of Squad 11 were appearing to watch the fight.

 

Leona stalked around Ikakku again, making a half circle before charging once more. The man stepped back while she charged. Her erratic movements couldn’t let him see where she was going to strike, and as he moved Hozukimaru to block her attack, he felt her claws cut across his chest. Distracted, Leona leaped at him and pushed him to the ground, Hozukimaru kept her from biting him as he pushed against her chest once more. He felt the air being cut from her claws swiping around him, but he kicked his legs up and pushed her off of him. The Captain didn’t give the Third Seat much change to recover before she charged again. He turned and swiped her feet out from under her, making her trip and fall for a moment. This time, Ikakku didn’t give her a chance to recover and he tackled her to the ground; only to feel her paws kick him in the stomach and roll him onto his back.

 

As a way of trying to make him give up, she latched her fangs around his neck and squeezed, beginning to let him suffocate. She felt him struggle for a moment before she was overpowered and pushed onto her back, her fangs still on his neck. Her body was twisted an odd way as Ikakku lay and pushed onto her lungs. If he was going to suffocate, so would she. They lay there, pressuring each other into submission until finally, Ikakku couldn’t take it anymore. He let off pressure and went limp. Leona let go of him and put her paws on his shoulder.

 

“I win,” she pants in his ear. It was only when she noticed the cheers of her former Squad Members for her to get off of him. Ichigo came up and gave Leona her Zanpakto and her haori before going to help Ikakku up.

 

“Damn...if I knew you fought like that before you left, I’d have begged you to not leave,” Ikakku says with a smirk as he sheaths Hozukimaru. The other Squad Members began dispersing, Ichigo leaving his friends as well with a wave over his shoulder.

 

“Captain…” Ikakku says catching the lioness’s attention again.

 

“Hm?” she mutters, turning to look at him. He looked a little shy or embarrassed.

 

“I uh...I like the way you fight Captain…” he says. Leona smiled and thanked him.

 

“Come on, let’s go see Squad 4 to get that scratch checked out, and my jaw,” she says. She barely took a step before she was pulled back into Ikakku’s arms and she felt a pair of lips press against hers.

 

“Maybe...I don’t need my jaw checked out after all,” she says with a smirk.

 

-Epilogue?-

 

“So you really don’t mind me not having hair?” Ikakku asks, sitting in the office of the Squad 9 Captain while she did her work.

 

“I have too much hair,” she states, not looking up from her work.

 

“People make fun of me for it.”

 

“People are afraid of my appearance.”

 

“I have no problem with how you look, it’s how you fight that attracted me to you in the first place.” Ikakku saw Leona’s ear twitch towards his direction. She halted her work for a moment to look up at him from across the desk.

 

“I’m not exactly the easiest person to be in a relationship with,” she says.

 

“Don’t care,” he smirked, “I’d fight even Captain Zaraki for you.” Leona watched him for a moment before returning to her work. Ikakku rolled his eyes.

 

“Look Captain, I like you. You’re the first person I’ve liked in a long-ass time. I don’t care about what problems you have because I like you for who you are,” he says, “I’m not going to give up on you because of how you look.”

 

“You’re really intent on being with me aren’t you?”

 

“Damn straight.” Leona sat back in her chair and motioned for him to come stand by her. As soon as Ikakku got close, Leona gripped the sash around his uniform and pulled him onto her lap. He braced himself on her shoulder and chair, not expecting that kind of reaction. He felt a paw on his hip and the other on his rear with a toothy grin from the Captain he was straddling.

 

“You best be prepared for anything then because I enjoy surprising my boyfriends,” she says looking up at him, “and...let’s try to not make it so public. Who knows if the Head Captain will approve or not.”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	2. Rules For The Captain

There are a few things you need to know when in a relationship with the Captain of Squad 9; Leona Valentine. Number 1, sex whenever she wants. Even if you’re not in the mood for it. Number 2, she has to be on top. Number 3, you may get a chance to be in control if and only if you are doing it in her office. She likes it against her desk. If not, you’re going to have to fight her for control. Number 4, is common for her to walk around naked on her time off so be prepared for an eyeful if you have business with her during her time off. And finally, Number 5. Kisses. Leona loves kissing during sex so if you can, make sure you know what you’re doing with your tongue.

 

Ikakku Madarame of Squad 11 found that out the hard way. He wanted to visit his girlfriend and when he went to her Squad’s barracks, he was given an eyeful. She was sitting at her desk working on paperwork without any clothes on. And it was obvious she didn’t care. She said he could come in, she watched him go cold and she only smirked and went back to work. But it was only for a moment. She finished the paper she was on and stood up, walking over to him and took his hand and led him to her room. There goes rule number 1.

 

Usually they planned when they were going to do something like this, but Ikakku couldn’t argue with her. She was going to get what she wanted whether he was ready or not.

 

The man let out a “oomf” when he was tossed onto Leona’s bed and was instantly covered by the Captain. She kissed him to the best of her ability with furry lips and whiskers, before letting her rough tongue slide over his lips. Ikakku kissed back, immediately responding to her tongue with his own. His hand came up and curled into her hair to keep her against him. The kiss stayed together for a moment before the man had to let go for air. Leona had immediately begun going for his clothes, pushing them off of his shoulders and off his hips; a small snarl on her face as she worked to get them off.

 

Just to tease, Ikakku didn’t make it easy for her. But once she was done she moved to kiss down his body. Claws trailed down his chest and traced the crevices of his abs before stopping at the hardened flesh that was poking her in the neck. A glance with a smirk was given before Leona took the tip into her mouth and let the roughness of her tongue brush against it as she slid down the shaft. She smirked when she felt her lover’s hand grip her hair and push her down farther.

 

The Captain chuffed, making her throat vibrate a little.

 

“Damn…” she heard Ikakku groan. Pleased, Leona crawled back up her lover’s body, only to spear herself with his length. Leona chuffed in pleasure, enjoying their unity once more since it has been a while since their last time. Slowly, she began to lift her hips up and down his shaft, loving the feel of him sliding out and back inside her.

 

Leona’s icy eyes fell shut as she felt Ikakku’s hands slide through the fur on her legs and rest at her hips and he squeezed. Leona’s ears perked up for a moment before she felt herself get pushed onto her back; her lover moving to hover over her as he began thrusting into her himself.

 

“Damn you,” Leona growled with a smirk as she couldn’t help but let her eyes roll back in her head as they closed.

 

“You like it like this,” Ikakku says before leaning down and kissing his lover. He groaned when he felt the Captain’s paw pads run down his shoulders and to his arms; that was usually a sign that he was doing his job correctly.

 

“Then again, you like it better like this,” Ikakku states, pulling out of her momentarily and making the lioness look up at him. He tugged her forward and curled her more onto her back before plunging himself back inside.

 

“Oohh~ Ikakku~” Leona moaned as her ears fall flat again. The man leaned over her and kissed her again but this time with tongue once more. On his knees, Ikakku held her hips up with her legs over his shoulders and thrusted into her roughly. After a moment he began to slow down.

 

“What’s with that look?” he asks the Captain beneath him. He had felt her paws slide down the scar on his chest he had received from Ichigo in their first battle. Leona chuffed a few times as she felt the scar beneath her paw pads. Ikakku knew what she was saying; a silent telling of “I love you.” The man smiled and brought a hand to her furry cheek. He pressed his nose to hers and made a chuffing noise in return.

 

“Heh...I love you too,” he says. Ikakku began to pick up his speed once more when Leona pressed her lips to his. They kissed, Leona’s paws sliding up his shoulders then to the back of his neck and head; but a growl sounded when they heard a knock on the door to Leona’s office. The lioness looked at him before he pulled out and let her go check on the door. Ikakku chuckled to himself at the face the poor Squad 9 subordinate must have had when greeted with an angry cat.

 

Leona was mumbling to herself as she fixed and fuddled with papers on her desk. With a smirk, Ikakku left Leona’s room and saw her bent over her desk, her head down and her tail swishing back and forth, he had assumed that she hadn’t noticed him. He stalked his way over to her quickly and he heard her begin to apologize for taking too long; but she felt a hand roughly grab her scruff and push her against her desk. A small snarl appeared across her lips from the sudden attack but a moan replaced her aggressive figures as she felt Ikakku plunge himself deep into her hot core.

 

Claws unsheathed and clung to the wooden desk as if to brace the Captain from the onslaught of the 3rd seat behind her. Ikakku felt her tail curl around his back as she praised him with moans of pleasure. A hand on her hip, pulling her back to him as he thrusted, and the other gripping her mane, Ikakku groaned when he felt Leona clench around his member with a loud moan. With a few more hard thrusts, Ikakku came undone and spilled himself deep inside the Captain. His hand ran down her back, nails digging through her fur as he pulled out and collapsed into the desk chair.

 

“Damn…” he mutters with a slight laugh. He felt Leona straddle his lap and lay over him, chuffing and the tip of her tail swishing happily. A hand came up and rubbed her back while the other rested on her rear.

 

“You have happy tail,” he mentions.

 

“I can’t help it. I’m with the man I love and I don’t know about you but I just got laid pretty good,” she says, sitting up and smiling at him. Ikakku grinned back at her and pressed his nose to hers.

 

“I love you, Leona,” Ikakku mutters. The lioness smiled and cupped his cheeks in her paws before pressing her lips to his head. She chuffed again and let her whiskers tickle him a little. The pair sat there for a while, cooling off and catching their breath, eventually they got up and got dressed.

 

Leona worked on her paperwork until Ikakku was done meditating; she left the rest to her Lieutenant Hisagi while she went out and spared with the members of Squad 11. The entire way to the Squad 11 barracks, she couldn’t help but smile and walk close to her boyfriend.

 

“Leona...you have happy tail again.”

 

“Ugh…”


End file.
